


Somewhere Only We Know

by a_simp_and_kinnie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blushing, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Cair Paravel, Child Soldiers, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Issues, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Games, Gen, Hide and Seek, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kings & Queens, Narnia, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spare Oom, Swords, Travel, War, Winter, Young Love, edmund pevensie needs a hug, except its a literal crown with flowers on it, thankfully he gets them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simp_and_kinnie/pseuds/a_simp_and_kinnie
Summary: Velda Kirke, the daughter of Professor Kirke, was always alone. It was a bore being in a huge mansion alone. But when she heard Mrs. Macready telling the rules of the house, Velda was quick to run through the halls to greet the Pevensie's.Little did she know, she was about to get herself into a mess.the title is based off of the song by keane
Relationships: Aslan & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Jadis | The White Witch & Edmund Pevensie, Jadis | The White Witch & Original Female Character(s), Lucy Pevensie & Tumnus
Kudos: 2





	1. one

Velda Kirke, the daughter of Professor Kirke, was always alone. It was a bore being in a huge mansion alone. But when she heard Mrs. Macready telling the rules of the house, Velda was quick to run through the halls to greet the Pevensie's.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' this many children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter."

Velda slides into view as she watches a girl reach for one of the artifacts her dad has. "No!.. touchin' of the historical artifacts!" She looks over at the other three Pevensie's, first a shorter girl who looks down at her shoes, then a blonde boy that looks down at a smaller boy that was trying not to laugh.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor. Oh, hello, Velda. If you wish to accompany us on the tour, you may." Velda smiles, waving at everyone before trailing behind the black haired boy.

"Don't listen to her, you can run around and do what you want. My Dad could care more about what you do." Velda says to the others once Mrs. Macready couldn't hear them anymore.

* * *

"German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours..." The man on the radio's voice faded away as Susan, the second oldest Pevensie, turns the radio off.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy, the youngest Pevensie, complains. Peter, the oldest Pevensie, and Susan sit down on Lucy's bed while Velda watches in the doorway awkwardly.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan assures.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund, the second youngest, and so far Velda's favorite, Pevensie, walks in.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes, Mum." Edmund mocks.

"Ed!" Peter scolds, and Edmund goes quiet, obviously wanting to be annoying again. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." Lucy gives a slight smile, and nothing more.

* * *

The next day was a thunderstorm. Personally, Velda loved rain and thunderstorms, but Lucy obviously did not, as she sadly stared out the window.

"Gastrovascular." Peter has no response. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund jokes, pulling himself out from underneath the chair and Velda starts to laugh. Susan glares at him and slams the book closed.

"We could play hide and seek." Lucy suggests.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter says, sarcastically.

Lucy grabs his arm. "Come on, Peter, please." Edmund rolls his eyes. "Pretty please?"

"One, two," Lucy smiles at him, "three-"

"What?"

"Four, five, six, seven," Edmund slams the chess piece down on the table, "eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

Everyone, except for Peter, had ran out of the room, trying to find a place to hide.

Velda runs into Susan hiding in a box, and she sighs, running off to find another place to hide.

Velda hears Edmund yell, "I was here first!" and goes to find a different hiding place, even though she has no idea where he is.

She pulls the curtains open, and almost runs into Edmund.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry, I'll find somewhere else."

"If you're good at hide and seek you can hide with me. If you want."

"Deal."

Velda slips through the curtains, and hides with Edmund, even though the space wasn't the biggest, and probably shouldn't have been able to fit both of them in the small space.

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come!"

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Lucy yells, running past Edmund and Velda's hiding spot.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Peter walks up the stairs, and Velda pulls Edmund back to try and keep the game going.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Edmund rolls his eyes as he steps out of the curtains, making sure you couldn't see Velda.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asks.

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you." Edmund says, seeming to be really upset about losing.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asks.

"No." Velda says, coming out from behind the curtains.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter says, ignoring her.

"I've been gone for hours."

Lucy leads them to the wardrobe, and Susan pushes the coats out of the way. She knocks on the wood on the back of the wardrobe. Edmund and Velda are behind the wardrobe, and Edmund knocks on one part of the wood, and Velda knocks on another.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." They all start to walk out of the room, but Lucy stops them.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

They all turn around to look at her. "That's enough, Lucy."

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you." Edmund starts, and Velda was tempted to cover his mouth before he said something stupid and offended everyone.

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Velda sighs.

"Now will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke."

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?"

For some reason, that one sentence was what made Edmund snap.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund runs out of the room, and Velda barely takes the time to look at everyone else as she runs after him.

Her voice fades quickly, but she hears Susan say, "well that was nicely handled."

"Edmund? C'mon, I won't say anything, Ed."

Velda had checked in every place she could think of, the bedrooms, the spare rooms, the kitchen, the hallways, and anything she could think of. Until she realized she never checked in their hiding spot, behind the curtains.

Velda's assumption was correct, as she found Edmund behind the curtains, crying.

"Leave me alone."

"Edmund, it's me, Velda." He looked up at her, and her heart shattered. He looked so upset, and she wanted to help but she couldn't do anything because it wasn't her problem.

"Oh. You, you can stay." Velda sits beside him, and on instinct, her arm is around his shoulders. "I trust you won't tell anyone. Right?"

"I won't say anything. Promise." And suddenly he's hugging her. She freezes, but once her mind catches up to what's happening, she's hugging him back, letting him cry onto her shoulder.


	2. two

Lucy hadn't mentioned the wardrobe in weeks, but everyone knew that she was thinking about it. A lot.

Velda watches as Lucy gets out of bed, boots on, with a candle. She gets up quickly, slipping her own pair of boots on.

Velda almost runs into Edmund and they both watch Lucy walk away from her bedroom. They give each other a look before following her through the halls.

They stop at the same room with the wardrobe, and Velda watches Lucy open the door, step into the wardrobe, and close the door. Edmund, who had been trailing behind, hadn't seen this.

"Lucy. Where are you?"

"The wardrobe."

Edmund opens the wardrobe door. "Boo!" When he gets no reaction, he looks back at Velda who nods at the wardrobe.

"Lucy. Hope you're not afraid of the dark." Velda enters the wardrobe, and shuts the door.

"Lucy?" Pine needles brush against Velda's face, and she turns around to look at the, but she continues walking backwards. "Lucy?"

"Lucy!" Velda slips down a small hill, and falls into snow, and Edmund falls beside her.

"Lucy. Where are you? Lucy. I think I believe you now."

Velda was too shocked to even speak. The scenery were beautiful, but she was freezing already.

"Lucy!"

It felt like they've been walking for hours, even if it was only five minutes.

The distant sound of bells jingling makes them both look over.

"Lucy?"

Snow white reindeer had come running past them. Even being knocked over by the reindeer, Velda could tell that it wasn't Lucy.

The sleigh had stopped, and a short man had come running up to them. Velda pulled Edmund up, and they tried to run, but the short man had wrapped the whip around Edmund's ankles, and he tripped.

Velda went to help him up, but the man had pulled out a dagger and held it at his throat.

"Leave me alone!"

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?"

"Make him let him go! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?" Edmund looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"I didn't know!"

"You will know her better hereafter!" He raises his dagger, and Velda is about to kick him when the woman starts speaking again.

"Wait." The two kids stare at the woman in front of them, assuming she's the Queen of Narnia.

"What are your names, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve?" She asks.

"E-Edmund."

"Velda."

"And how, Edmund and Velda, did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I-I'm not sure. I-I was just following my sister."

"Your sister? How many are you?"

"Four. And her. So five. Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some faun called T... Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I-I didn't either."

"Edmund, Velda, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" She asks. Edmund looks down at the Ginarrbrik, and then he's being pushed forwards by him.

She holds her coat out, and they both sit down, trying to make room with the small space they had. She wrapped the other part of her coat around them.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?"

"Yes, please..." Velda nudges his arm. "Your Majesty."

She opens a small container, letting a small drop fall out before pulling it back, snapping it shut quickly. A cup had started to grow from the snow, and then it filled with a drink that Velda's never seen before.

"Your drink, Sire."

"How did you do that?"

"I can make anything you like."

"Can you make me taller?" Velda shakes her head with a smile as the Queen laughs.

"Anything you'd like to eat."

"...Turkish delight?"

This time when she lets a drop fall out, a container is made, and Ginarrbrik gives it to Velda, taking the drink from Edmund and carelessly throwing it at a tree, and when Velda is about to say something, the cup turns to snow on impact.

Edmund takes the cover off of the container, taking a Turkish delight from the container. Velda takes one as well and he looks at her with a glare, but there wasn't any venom. She smiled and took a bite.

"Edmund? I would very much like to meet the rest of your family."

"Why? They're nothing special." He takes another one from the container.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." She takes Ginarrbrik's hat and wipes the powder off of their lips. "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King. You have a Queen right here." Velda flushes, looking down at the Turkish delight in her hands.

"Really?"

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family."

"Well... do you mean, Peter would be king, too?"

"No! No, no. But a king and queen need servants." The Queen takes the container of Turkish delight away, and Velda grabs two more, giving one to Edmund. "Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there, Edmund. And you, Velda. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight."

"Couldn't we have some more now?" Velda asks.

"No!" She backs up, almost tripping and falling off the sleigh. Edmund grabs her arm, pulling her back up. "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, we all are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

"I hope so... Your Majesty."

"Until then, dear ones. I'm gonna miss you two." Ginarrbrik uses a whip to get the reindeer going again, and then the sleigh is pulled away.

"Edmund?" Velda is first to notice Lucy walking towards them. "Velda? Oh, Edmund, Velda! You got in too!" Lucy hugs Edmund, and he refuses to hug her back. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Edmund pushes her off. "Where have you been?"

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."

"The White Witch?" Velda asks.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Velda freezes.

"Are you two alright? You look awful."

"Well, what do you expect? I mean, it's freezing!"

"How do we get out of here?" Velda asks in a nicer tone than Edmund.

"Come on." She takes Edmund's hand, pulling him along. He holds his hand out for Velda to take, and she grabs his hand.


	3. three

Lucy runs into their room, turns on the lights, and runs up to Peter.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up!"

"Shh!"

"It's there! It's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asks.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." Susan says.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund and Velda went too."

Edmund stops, trying to think of a lie while Velda nods happily.

"You... you two saw the faun?"

"No, we didn't go with her."

"Well, they didn't actually go there with me. They... what were you two doing?"

"I was just playing along." Velda looks over at him.

"No, no we saw-"

"I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days."

"Edmund-"

"They just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy starts sobbing, and runs out of the room. Susan and Peter both sigh, and go to get her. Peter shoves Edmund out of the way, and he falls on his bed.

"Ow!"

Once Velda knew they were gone, she immediately starts to ramble.

"Why would you lie about that? This is serious! Lucy is off somewhere, sobbing, and it's your fault. Why couldn't you just let her be happy and know she's not crazy?"

"What about Susan and Peter? They already think she's insane, so why should I make them believe I am too?"

"Because you shouldn't care what they think! You hate them, Peter probably hates you, so what's the point?" Edmund goes quiet.

"See? You should've been honest. From what I've heard, you're not the most honest person."

"Shut up." Velda smiles.

* * *

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter throws the ball while Edmund wasn't looking, hitting Edmund's leg.

"Ow!"

"Whoops!"

"Edmund, are you alright?" Velda asks.

"I'm fine."

"Wake up, Dolly Daydream."

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?"

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter recalls.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan says.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Velda giggles.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

Peter throws the ball at the ground, and Edmund hits it. Only problem is that when he hit it, it went up into the air and shattered part of the window, knocking down a bunch of stuff in the room.

Once they've ran inside, they see the armor stand lying on the ground, bits of glass everywhere, and the red ball lying on the floor.

"Well done, Ed."

"You bowled it!"

"What on earth is goin' on up there?"

"The Macready!" Susan cries.

"Come on!" Peter starts running, and everyone follows. They run through the halls before getting cornered in a room.

"No, no, back, back, back!" Edmund yells, pushing through Peter and Susan.

They run through the house, all the way to the spare room, and they run inside. Edmund and Velda are first to open the wardrobe door.

"Come on!"

"You've got to be joking." Susan sighs. Macready's footsteps approach, and they run into the closet. Peter waits until Macready is about to enter and he shuts the door.

"Get back." Susan whispers.

"My toe!" Lucy whines.

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Move back. Will you stop shoving?" Peter asks.

They're all complaining when Susan and Peter fall into the snow. They stand up and look around.

"Impossible."

"Don't worry." Lucy starts, "I'm sure it's just your imagination." She smiles.

"I don't supposed saying we're sorry would quite cover it."

"No, it wouldn't." Lucy throws a snowball in Peter's face. "But that might!"

Susan and Peter get snowballs, and Peter throws his snowball in Lucy's face.

Edmund looks up at the mountains, completely ignoring everyone else, but when Susan throws a snowball at his arm, he takes notice.

"Ow!" He holds his shoulder, glaring at everyone else. "Stop it!"

"You little liar."

"You didn't believe her, either."

"Apologize to Lucy."

Edmund looks at her but says nothing.

"Edmund, just say you're sorry."

"Fine." Edmund glances at her. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy quotes.

"Oh, very funny."

"Maybe we should go back."

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter says.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy says happily.

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is."

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan says.

"No. But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He hands a coat to Lucy and Velda. "Anyway, if you think about it logically," he gives Susan a coat, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know." Edmund sighs, taking the coat.

"Here, Ed, you can have mine." Velda holds her coat out.

"Thanks." Velda smiles, and, for the first time, Edmund smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler but whatever 🤪✋


	4. four

They all walk through the forest, Lucy in front and leading for most of the time. Velda stays close to Edmund, holding her jacket as tight as she can.

"Lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of..." Lucy trails off, staring at the broken door.

"Lu?"

Lucy gasps and runs to the door.

"Lucy!" Everyone goes running after her. They enter the house, and Velda stops when she sees the chairs and tables knocked over, and glass cups, plates and picture frames shattered.

"Come on." Edmund whispers to her and pushes her forward.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asks herself.

Edmund accidentally steps on a painting of a faun, and when Velda looks over his shoulder, she assumes that the faun is Tumnus.

Peter glares at Edmund because he stepped on the painting and pulls a paper off of one of the poles supporting the roof, and once Susan and Lucy have crowded around him, he starts to read.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

Susan takes the paper out of his hand and skims over it.

"Alright. Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asks.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must've found out he helped me."

"Maybe we could call the police."

"These are the police."

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why?" Everyone turns to look at him. "I mean, he's a criminal."

"But it's your sister-" Velda is cut off after a bird chirps and then psst's at them.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

Once they're all outside, the bird flies away. A twig snaps, and then there's rustling.

"Psst!" Susan, Lucy and Peter huddle together, while Edmund and Velda stay behind.

"It... it's a beaver."

"Here, boy. Here, boy." Peter holds his hand out to the beaver. The beaver stares up at Peter like he's insane.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." Lucy giggles while everyone stares at him with wide eyes, shocked that this beaver was talking to them.

"Oh, sorry."

"Lucy Pevensie?"

"Y-Yes?" The beaver holds out a handkerchief, and Lucy takes it from him, looking at the letter in the corner.

"I think it's the hankie I gave to Mr. T-"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?"

The beaver glances around, then whispers 'further in' and runs off.

"What are you doing?" Velda asks, grabbing Lucy's shoulder.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter says.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan says.

"Everything alright?" The beaver asks.

"Yes. We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters."

"He means the trees." Lucy explains. Velda and Edmund glance at each other, but once Peter and Lucy leave, and then Susan leaves as well, they start to follow.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall."

* * *

"Oh, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely!" Lucy smiles.

"It's merely a trifle, you know." The beaver explains. "Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" A woman's voice yells. "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I- O-Oh. Well those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." She turns to look at the other beaver. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"Oh, I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Everyone laughs, except for Edmund. Velda's taken notice he doesn't smile much around his family.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can get you some food, and some civilized company."

"Now, careful. Watch your step."

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

Edmund looks up at the mountains again, and this time Mr. Beaver has taken notice.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Edmund shakes his head, and they both enter the Beaver's house.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asks.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what I say? There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asks. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spits out his drink. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move."

Edmund stands up and walks over to the table. "Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver laughs. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver hits his arm. "What?" He looks at everyone, who's staring at him in confusion.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long."

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia." Edmund walks away, taking a seat beside Velda again.

"I'm leaving." Edmund whispers to Velda.

"What? Why?" She whispers back.

"I'm going to see the Queen."

"You're not going alone, Edmund."

"Then you're coming with me." He takes her hand and they leave the Beaver's house.

"He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asks.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..." She gestures towards the three at the table.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?"

"No! Not blaming! Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver assures.

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done'."

"That doesn't really rhyme." Susan says.

"I know it don't. You're kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asks, trying to change the subject.

"You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy asks.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan reminds.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley." The Beaver's look at each other. "Thank you for your hospitality." Susan stands up. "But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!"

"He's right." Lucy agrees. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Velda? Ed?" Peter and Susan turn around, looking at the stairs to see that both of them are gone. "Ed? Velda?" Once they noticed that the door was open, Peter said, "I'm gonna kill them."

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver says. "Has Edmund or Velda ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

Edmund and Velda walk through the woods. Velda regrets not bringing her coat, since her arms are wrapped around her chest to try and stay warm.

The two stare at the castle in front of them, amazed at the size of the castle and how it was just in the middle of a frozen lake. They look at each other, and once Velda smiles at him and he smiles back, they both start running.

* * *

They walk through the castle, and when Velda had looked up at a stone statue of a real tall person she got scared and slipped and almost fell. Thankfully, Edmund caught her. Once she was sure she could keep her balance, they continued walking. There were stone statues of horses, and centaurs, and fauns, and more animals, people, animal-people that looked like they were fighting in a war.

Velda almost screamed when she hit a pile of sticks. Edmund picked one up, wiped the snow off of a stone animal (she couldn't tell if it was a lion or not, but it was stone, so it doesn't really matter), and dragged the stick across the statue's face, drawing glasses and a mustache. He dropped it back in the pile and smiled.

They almost made it to the door when Edmund stepped over a wolf statue.

Except it wasn't a statue. It was real.

The wolf had jumped up and knocked Edmund to the ground. He pinned him down with his paw on his chest.

"Edmund!"

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again. Who are you two?"

"I'm Edmund!"

"I'm Velda! We met the Queen in the woods! She told us to come back here! He's a Son of Adam and I'm a Daughter of Eve! Now let him go!"

The wolf gets off of him. "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen. Or else, not so fortunate."

"Edmund! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Velda. We should follow him, he's probably taking us to her."

"Yeah. Right, we should do that." Velda helps him up, but refuses to let go of his hand.


	5. five

"Right this way." The wolf says. Velda was already tired from how many stairs there were. Never once, though did she let go of Edmund's hand.

They look around the room, and once their eyes land on the chair, which they assume is the Queen's throne, they look at each other and smile.

"Wait here." The wolf walks away.

Velda looks around, and once she's sure nobody is around, she pulls Edmund with her to the throne. The throne was big enough to fit both of them and probably Susan as well. Edmund looks up and smiles.

"Like it?" Edmund and Velda quickly stand up.

"Uh, y-yes, Y-Your Majesty."

"I thought you two might. Tell me, Edmund," the Queen sits down in her throne, "are your sisters deaf?"

"No."

"And your brother, is he unintelligent?"

"Ed-"

"Well, I think so. But Mum says-"

"Then how dare you two come alone!?" She stands up, and the two back up. Instead of Velda going to grab his hand to make sure he's okay, Edmund grabs her hand.

"He tried!"

"Edmund, I asked so little of you."

"They- they just don't listen to me!"

"You couldn't even do that."

"W-We did bring them half way! They're at the little house at the dam, with the Beavers!" The room falls into silence.

"Well." The Witch finally says. "I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?"

"Well, I-I was wondering... c-could we, maybe, have some more Turkish delight now?"

"Our guests are hungry."

Ginarrbrik smirks, and he walks over to them and says, "this way, for your num-nums," and puts his knife against Edmund's back.

"Maugrim?"

Velda looks back, and sees the wolf that brought them here.

"You know what to do." Maugrim howls, and an army of wolves surrounds them before running off.

"Wait-"

"Shut up, Vel." There's no venom in his voice, but it was definitely a warning.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler ?? maybe ?? idfk lmao

Velda and Edmund had been put into the Queen's prison, being chained from their ankles so they couldn't leave. Velda picked up the cup, and when she tipped it the only thing she saw was ice. She threw the cup back down and put her hand over the piece of food (she literally couldn't tell what it was) and shook her head.

"If..." Velda and Edmund look over to see a faun, also chained from the ankles. "If you're not going to eat that..." Velda grabbed the food, and moved over to the broken ice, holding it out to him. "I'd get up, but... but my legs."

"Mr.... Tumnus. Ed, look, it's Mr. Tumnus."

"What's left of him." Mr. Tumnus replied. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund."

"Yes. Yes, you have the same nose. And you, you are?"

"Velda. I'm not in their family, but he is my best friend."

"I see. Is your sister alright?" Edmund looks at him, but looks away without giving an answer. "Is she safe?" Wolves start barking, and that's what makes Velda realize that there's no way they'll know if Lucy, or any of Edmund's siblings, are safe.

"I don't know."

The gate opens, and Mr. Tumnus moves away and Velda panics, backing up into the wall.

"My police tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found." She picks him up by his collar. "Where are they?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Then you're both of no further use to me." She throws him down and pulls her arm up, ready to stab him when Velda stopped her.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" Mr. Tumnus looks over at them and the Queen's arm falls.

"...Aslan? Where?"

"I-I-" Mr. Tumnus cuts her off.

"He's a stranger here, Y-Your Majesty. H-H-He can't be expected to know anything." Ginarrbrik hits Mr. Tumnus in the face with the end of the axe.

"I said, where is Aslan?"

"I-" Velda looks over at Mr. Tumnus, who's practically begging her to say anything to get them all out. "I don't know. We left before they said anything."

The Queen looks over at Mr. Tumnus then back to them.

"W-We wanted to see you!"

"Guard!" Velda's eyes widen.

"Your Majesty."

"Release the faun."

The guard grunts, and Mr. Tumnus' chains are broken by a mallet, except it's hitting his ankles. The guard drags him out of the cell and lets him fall in front of the Queen.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia."

"You're here because they," she points her wand at them, "turned you in. For sweeties."

Mr. Tumnus looks at them with a look of betrayal, and Velda starts crying.

"Take him upstairs." The guard drags Mr. Tumnus out. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund and Velda miss his family." And with that, they've all left.

"Oh God, Edmund, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"I... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have said anything, and even if I had just told the truth Mr. Tumnus would be fine, and-"

"We don't know what'll happen to Mr. Tumnus. But we're gonna leave, and once we're out of here we'll be fine."

"But we don't know that, and we might die because... because we don't even know this place!"

"Just, trust me. We're gonna be fine. I promise."

"But you can't promise, Edmund. We don't even know what's gonna happen in the next few minutes! I just... I don't want to die. Not here, anyways, and not because of her."

"You won't."

"You don't know that-" Edmund, being completely done with her complaining, even if she was right, had cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Velda barely had time to react before he pulled away.

"Just trust me." Velda could barely process what happened so she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO  
> relationship : started  
> IM SO FUNNY LMAOO


	7. seven

Ginarrbrik forces the two out with the whip he had used to trip Edmund against their backs. Velda stops when she sees a stone statue of Mr. Tumnus.

And then it clicked.

These weren't statues, they were all alive and they've been frozen into stone.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve."

"Vel, come on." Ginarrbrik shoves her forward.

The Queen is in her seat in the sleigh, but this time she wasn't as nice as when they first met. This time, Edmund and Velda are sitting together on the base of the sleigh, in the corner. They couldn't even talk to each other, and if they did they would be separated or someone would die. They could only look up at the Queen with a glare.

* * *

By the time they got to where Maugrim and the other wolves had said the other Pevensie's went, the snow was melting, the river had turned into water and there was no way to get down or to cross.

Ginarrbrik takes off his coat, saying, "it's so warm out."

The two glance at each other with a smile, and Velda covers her mouth, shaking her head.

The Queen glares down at Ginarrbrik.

"I'll go and check the sleigh." And with that, Ginarrbrik was gone.

"Your Majesty." The three remaining turn around, and Velda's smile falls quickly seeing the wolves with a fox in their mouth. "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." The fox is thrown onto the ground and they whimper.

"Ah, nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesties-."

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery."

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The Queen looks down at the two others, and they look back at her with a fake confused look.

The Queen points her wand at the fox. "Where are the humans headed?"

When the fox gave no response, she was about to turn them into stone, but Edmund ran in front of her.

"Wait! No! Don't! The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

"An army?" Edmund looks back at the fox, and they shake their head and sigh.

"Thank you, Edmund. Well, I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty... before he dies."

"No!" But they both went ignored, and the fox was turned to stone.

The Queen turned around, and she glared at both of them before slapping Edmund.

"Think about who's side you're both on. Mine..." she points to the stone fox, "or theirs. Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants," she freezes a random butterfly, "it's a war he shall get."

"Edmund! How hardly did she hit you? Does it still hurt or are you okay now?" Velda hugs him, and he starts sobbing into her shoulder. "We'll be okay. And this time, I promise."


	8. eight

"Is our little prince uncomfortable? How about his princess? Do they need their pillows fluffed? Special treatment for the special boy and girl! Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginarrbrik mocks them as they're tied to a tree, defenseless. They've been tied next to each other, and cloth has been tied around their mouths, preventing them from talking.

A minimum of an hour later, Velda has fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Thirty minutes later, she's woken up with a knife at her throat. When Maugrim runs into the camp, she's lost all hope. But when a centaur runs in, following the wolf, her hope was restored. The centaur runs up to them, pointing a sword at Ginarrbrik and his knife.

They're both untied and run off as Ginarrbrik is tied up, his own knife holding up the top of his hat.

* * *

When Velda first saw the camp, she was shocked but exhausted. It was much brighter at this camp, and the people seemed happier. She was also expecting Aslan to lecture her. But instead of a lecture, he was forgiving them. He told them to forget about it, and to not talk about it anymore.

"Edmund! Velda!" Velda looks over at Lucy with a smile. The other two look over, and Aslan nods, letting them know they can leave.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund and Velda about what is past." Aslan walks away.

The three Pevensie's stare at them, and the other two look at the ground.

"Hello." Edmund says, breaking the silence. Susan and Lucy smile, and Lucy hugs them both. And then Susan is hugging them, and Velda forgets what had just happened not even an hour ago.

"Are you two alright?" Susan asks.

"I'm a little tired." They say in sync, and they all start laughing.

"Get some sleep." Velda grabs Edmund's hand, and she starts to walk away before Peter stops them. "And Edmund... try not to wander off. You, too, Velda." They both smile, and walk away into the tent.

* * *

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed. It won't run out of eggs, either, Vel." Velda laughs.

"I'm sure they'll pack some of it up for the journey back." Peter says, leaning on the rocks behind them.

"We're going home?" Susan asks, confused.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe."

"You didn't promise-" Velda starts before being cut off.

"I promised myself to keep you safe, too." Velda sighs. "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us." Lucy says. "All five of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous." Peter argues. "You almost drowned. Edmund and Velda were almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." They all look over at Edmund.

"He's right. We've seen what the White Witch can do."

"And we've helped her do it."

"And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." They say, almost synced, and Lucy's starting to believe they're the same person.

"I supposed that's it then." Susan stands up and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks.

"To get in some practice." Susan smirks, grabbing her bow and arrow.

* * *

"Peter! Edmund!" Velda yells, as Susan and Lucy were practicing their aim and Edmund and Peter were sword fighting. Mr. Beaver is running behind her, trying to catch up with her.

"Whoa, horsie!"

"My name is Philip." The horse, Philip, says, and Velda starts to giggle.

"Oh. Sorry."

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." Mr. Beaver yells to them all, panicked. "She's on her way here!"

"Hello, Velda, get on. I'll give you a ride." Philip offers.

"Yeah, Vel, come on!" Edmund holds his hand out.

"If you say so." Velda smiles, pulling herself up onto Philip's back.

* * *

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrik yells. Everyone crowded around them starts to yell in disagreement. The four Pevensie's and Velda run into the front of the crowd, and immediately regret it, as the Witch stares at them with a cold look. "Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The Witch takes her time walking up to Aslan. Multiple times she looks and glares at Edmund and Velda.

"You have some traitors in your midst, Aslan." Velda puts her arm around Edmund's shoulders and pulls him closer, glaring at the Witch.

"Their offence was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan growls. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. Their blood is my property."

"Try and take them, then." Peter says, holding out his sword.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little King? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water. That boy and that girl will die, on the Stone Table... as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough." Aslan says. "I shall talk with you alone." Aslan and the White Witch walk into Aslan's tent.

* * *

Velda sits between Lucy and Edmund, tempted to rip the grass, but would feel bad if she did. Edmund ripped the grass after she put her hand out to pull the grass out, but then pulled it back.

Everyone stands up as Aslan and the White Witch leave the tent. The Witch gives them both another cold look before walking away to her seat. Aslan then looks at the two with a sad look, but Velda knew something was wrong when he said, "she has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve's blood."

Everyone starts to cheer, but the Witch interrupts with, "how do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan roars, and she sits down in her chair in fear. Everyone starts to laugh. Lucy hugs them both, and then the Witch is leaving. As everyone crowds around the Pevensie's, Velda and Lucy take notice on the sad look on Aslan's face as he walks away.

They all cheer louder when Velda pushes her way through the crowd and pulls Edmund into a kiss.


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler before the big battle ? yeah basically

The message is sent to them by the Dryads. Peter's woken up by one of the pedals brushing against his cheek, and his pulls his sword out. This wakes up Edmund and then Edmund accidentally wakes up Velda when he sits up, almost pushing her off when he tried to get Peter to put his sword down. Edmund pulled Velda closer to him, not having any clue what was in their tent.

"Be still, my Princes and Princess. I bring grave news from your sisters." Peter lowers his sword.

* * *

"She's right. He's-"

"Shut up!" Edmund nods down at Velda, sitting on the ground, crying.

"Sorry."

"Well, we only have one choice. You'll have to lead us." Peter looks up at him like he's gone crazy. "Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't."

"Aslan believed you could."

"And so do we." Velda says, looking up at them.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius asks. Peter looks at the map, and it's almost like he's zoned out while trying to figure it out.

* * *

Aslan's army stands behind Peter, on a unicorn, and Oreius. Edmund, Velda and the archers are on the rocks.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The Griffin says, landing on the rock Peter and Oreius are waiting on.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius says.

"No. But I bet they help." Peter reminds.

They all wait patiently as the Witch pulls up in a chariot being pulled by polar bears, with Aslan's mane around her neck.

"She was so cruel that she cut off Aslan's mane to wear it at the battle?" Velda asks out loud.

"Apparently."

Peter turns back to look at Edmund and Velda, and they both nod. Peter hesitates, but pulls out his sword. The horn blows, and all the soldiers behind Peter cheer, raising their weapons.

"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." The Witch's army runs towards them, but Peter stays still, sword up. Edmund pulls out his sword, and nods at Velda. Velda, having absolutely nothing to defend herself with except her armor, stands behind him.

Peter pulls his arm back, and then brings his sword to his side, and the Griffins carrying rocks all fly above them, dropping them randomly and hoping to hit people. The archers on the Witch's side shoot at the Griffins, and eventually they all are gone.

"Are you with me?" Peter asks.

"To the death." Oreius responds.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter raises his sword, and Peter, Oreius and the army behind them all run towards the Witch's army.


	10. ten

When the Witch starts to move forward, Edmund yells, "fire!" and the archers shoot the flaming arrows into the sky, which turn into a Pheonix. It sets fire and makes a line of fire between the Witch's army and Aslan's army.

"Yes!" Mr. Beaver yells to them as everyone cheers, but the fire isn't there for much longer. The White Witch walks right through it, making all of it vanish.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter yells. The horn blows, giving the archers the signal.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yells to the other two and the three of them run off to the rocks.

* * *

Edmund holds up his sword, and the archers fire. Ginarrbrik shoots Peter's unicorn, and he gets flung off of it, his helmet coming off and landing on his back. Oreius stops and turns around, seeing the fearful look on Edmund and Velda's face.

Oreius and a rhino run towards the White Witch, even after Peter yells, "stop!" The rhino is taken out by a couple small animal-things slicing at it's feet. Oreius takes out Otmin, the Witch's most powerful member of her army. He pulls out a third sword, and he jumps over the chariot and swings at the Witch. He goes to attack her again when she hits him with her wand, turning him into stone. Peter watches with tears in his eyes as he's knocked down. She then freezes a Griffin and kills another.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

"You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver pulls Edmund away. He stops again, watching Peter fight, and then looking over at the Witch, who's turning everyone to stone. It then clicks, and Edmund realizes that if the Witch's wand is broken, she can't turn anyone else to stone, so he pulls out his sword.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver yells.

"Peter's not king yet." And with that, Edmund runs off. He goes to break the wand from behind, but she sees him above her, and her attention goes from Peter to Edmund.

She goes to stab him, but he dodges it and breaks the wand. A blinding blue light shines everywhere. Velda holds up her hands, shielding her eyes.

The White Witch knocks his shield and sword out of his hand, and stabs him in the stomach.

"Edmund!" Peter and Velda yell, and Velda makes the risky decision to run down to him, even if she only had armor and no weapon or shield to defend herself with. She realizes that Edmund's sword and shield were on the ground, so she takes them both and runs to him while Peter fights with the Witch.

She takes off his helmet, and runs her fingers through his hair. "Hey, Edmund, look at me. You'll be okay. I'm not letting you leave us all." A loud roar cuts her off, and everyone freezes and looks over to see Aslan, Susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnus and a ton of other soldiers and animals. "See, bub? Aslan's here. We're not letting you die."

The Witch tries to take the chance at killing Peter, but Peter sees her move and blocks it. She then knocks Peter over, hitting the back of his ankle with her sword, and stabs his arm. She goes to kill him again, but he blocks it with his shield. She knocks his shield away, and this time when she tries to stab him, Aslan knocks her off, and then rips at her face.

Peter pulls the sword out of his arm and stares at Aslan, and everyone running by him is a blur.

"It is finished." Peter is snapped out of his daze when Lucy and Susan yell his name. Lucy hugs him, and Susan looks around.

"Where's Edmund? Where's Velda?"

Ginarrbrik goes to kill Edmund and Velda, but Susan shoots Ginarrbrik in the shoulder, knocking him down.

Velda sets Edmund's sword and shield down. Lucy pours a drop of her healing juice in his mouth, and Susan looks up, worried when his eyes don't open. Velda starts crying, but Edmund starts coughing, and she continues to sob, but not from sadness, but from happiness. Everyone else smiles, but Peter looks so worried that he forgets to smile. All he can do is pull Edmund up and hug him.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter asks with a smile. Velda hugs Edmund, and then Peter, Lucy and Susan join in. They all look over at Aslan, and he breathes on one of the soldiers, and they becoming a living creature and not stone. Lucy grabs her healing juice and runs off to help all the injured soldiers.

* * *

The horns blow, and the Pevensie's and Velda walk through the halls of Cair Paravel to the five thrones, walking past the guards, who lift their swords as they walk past. Aslan leads them, standing in the middle. They walk up to the thrones, standing in front of them as Aslan calls out their names.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

The Beaver's and Mr. Tumnus walk up, the Beaver's carrying the crowns. Mr. Tumnus picks up a silver crown, covered with silver leaves and flowers, and sets it on her head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just, and Queen Velda, the Brave." He puts matching silver crowns on their heads, and they both smile proudly.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." A gold crown with golden flowers is set on her head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." As the gold crown is set on his head, he stands up proudly, a small smile on his face.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Velda! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" They all chant, everyone smiling proudly as they all cheer.

At the end of the day, Aslan is walking across the beach, leaving Cair Paravel. Lucy runs up to the balcony, watching but not going to stop him.

"Don't worry." Mr. Tumnus assures. "We'll see him again."

"When?"

"In time. One day he'll be here, and, the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion." Mr. Tumnus smiles.

"No. But he is good."

"Here. You need it more than I do." Mr. Tumnus gives her handkerchief back, and she sees that Aslan has disappeared, and she looks to the sun, holding back tears.

* * *

Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Velda are riding their horses through the woods, chasing after a stag. Philip slows down, panting.

"Are you alright, Philip?" Edmund asks. Velda slips off the horse, going to pet him.

"I'm not as young as I once was."

"Come on, Ed and Vel." Susan calls, stopping in front of them.

"We're just catching our breath." Velda answers.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate."

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asks.

" 'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself.' " Susan quotes mockingly, and they all laugh. Peter doesn't laugh, though, since he's so focused on a lamppost covered in vines.

"What's this?" They all look over at it, getting off their horses. "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream." Susan mutters.

"Or a dream of a dream." Velda adds.

"Spare Oom." Lucy reads, and then she runs away, and they all chase after her.

"Lucy!" Peter calls after her.

"Not again." Susan mumbles.

"Lu?" Velda asks, trying to get some sort of answer.

"Come on!" She leads them around, and Velda grabs Edmund's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"These aren't branches." Peter comments.

"They're coats." Velda says.

"Susan, you're on my foot!"

"Peter, move off!" Lucy shouts.

"Stop shoving!" Edmund yells.

"Would you stop it?!" Peter demands.

"Ow, Susan, my toe!" Velda complains.

"I'm not on your toe!" Susan snaps.

They all fall out of the wardrobe, and look up at Professor Kirke.

"Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" Kirke says with a smirk. They all look over at Velda.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter says. Professor Kirke throws a ball into his hands. Velda immediately recognizes it as the ball Edmund hit threw the window. Velda looks over at Edmund and they both smile and look back up at Kirke.

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end ! 100% gonna do movie two /gen  
> also , i wanted to add that edmund and velda have these promise rings on a string like a necklace , and the rings stayed with them when they fell out of the wardrobe , but i couldnt figure out where to put that part bc it didnt seem to fit


End file.
